


白日梦

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe
Summary: 神经病系列 臆想症





	白日梦

**Author's Note:**

> 神经病系列 臆想症

段宜恩看见那人又把背心捞起来当扇子扇。  
那点布料本来就遮不了几两肉，这么一撩还不让人清清楚楚的全部看了去。  
他移了眼，尽量克制住自己不让目光飘过去，免得心里的邪火更往脑袋上和身下窜。

在段宜恩脑袋里的那个人显然没有特别在意到他的反常。此刻的王嘉尔把背心卷巴卷吧搭在胸上，正好隐隐约约露出胸前的粉红。他蹦了过去，一只手搁在段宜恩的肩上，汗津津的手臂与段宜恩的后颈肌肤相贴，烫得人起了一背的鸡皮疙瘩。

“哥，下午完了去吃冰激凌吧。”王嘉尔累得不行，说话的声音更低哑了一点，变声期给了他一口性感的烟嗓。  
小孩说着趴到了他肩上，段宜恩浑身一紧。好在王嘉尔又马上嚎着好热好热躲开了。

段宜恩盯着热得躺在练舞房地板上的王嘉尔，他身上汗渍的热气把地板都蒸上了水汽，裸露的皮肤就贴在他刚才脚踩过的地方。

想干他。  
段宜恩眼神暗了下去。

他也不知道为什么自己从见到这个小太阳开始，就被他的热度给灼晕了头。这人如今刚刚成年，身上的肌肉线条分明，肚子上还有隐隐发育的毛发，整个人男人味十足。

可段宜恩就是想干他，想到发狂。  
想把他按在练舞室的木地板上，扯着那遮不住肉背心，提起他的上半身从后面狠狠顶他。让爷们儿的不行的他羞耻的叫不出声，只能咬着唇从喉结里发出意乱情迷的沙哑呻吟。

“哥？”王嘉尔再叫了他一声，让沉迷于臆想的段宜恩回过了神。他转过头冲着小孩笑了笑，王嘉尔也跟着傻笑了起来。

舞蹈老师进了房呼唤着他们继续训练，累的不行的一群男孩只得哀声载道起了身。  
王嘉尔就站在段宜恩前面，还冲他眨了眨眼睛。段宜恩待他转过头，目光移到了那人的下身，目不转睛盯着他挺翘的屁股。

那人是运动员出身，下身肌肉极其发达。  
在宿舍里经常看到他只穿着内裤走了走去，姣好的大腿肌肉连着经络一路延伸到那个让人看得想捏一把的浑圆上。

段宜恩一旦看过去就根本挪不开眼睛，男孩穿着白色的内裤，从后面不知能看见那条沟壑，还能隐约看见前方的鼓起。  
他在脑中想了无数遍，把手伸进那裤子里面，一点一点用指尖磨蹭着向下，就像在演奏着一台洁白的三脚架钢琴一般。  
顺着那条分明露出的股沟，擦着他一碰定然会颤抖的后穴，慢慢，慢慢往下，直到他可以把掉在下面让他垂涎许久的丸子们拿捏在手中，像揉搓海绵一样，让他控制不住的扭着身体颤巍巍立起前面的阴茎。

前面的王嘉尔弯了身，两个手掌撑在膝盖上，左右活动了下筋骨。段宜恩只看到他的运动裤因为这个动作，分毫不差地贴上了那个美好的弧度。  
他不由自主咽了咽唾沫，又甩甩脑袋。你们还没出道，你们的路还很长，控制住自己，不要毁了他。

Literally，段宜恩害怕毁了他。  
如果真的，如果，有那么一天让他能碰到面前这人的话，段宜恩除了想把王嘉尔绑起来干到精疲力尽以外，想不到任何其他事。

他可以把王嘉尔用手铐靠在床角，让他双手只能抓着床角的栏杆，屁股被自己拦腰抓起，软着腰挺着后面求饶，用他特有的沙哑的嗓音说他不行了，要被干坏了。

鬼知道段宜恩是真的有多想把他干坏，干到他除了求饶的呻吟发不出半个音节，把他快感逐渐变成了痛苦，动也不想动，停也不想停。

把他的整个后背都吮上暗红色的吻痕，从颈后，蝴蝶骨，顺着凹陷的脊柱线一颗一颗吻到让他着迷不止的下身。  
想把他从前面分开，在大腿根部印上自己的痕迹，让他又痒又爽只能伸长手臂把骨节分明的手指伸进自己的头发里面，又挡又扯玩着欲拒还迎。  
再把那运动员的腿放到肩上，从前面进入他的身体，慢慢压下去和他接吻。看着他因为拉伸的酸痛和下身的快感皱眉不止，却只能从相触的嘴角边散触细碎的嗯啊。一致后搭在自己脖子后，另一只手却紧紧抓着身下的床单，忍着这难耐的性爱。

段宜恩要想疯了。

训练完之后的大家散了伙，玩的好的几个去买了几瓶烧酒。刚到合法年纪的几个小年轻哪会喝什么酒啊，三两口就醉的不行了。王嘉尔倒在下铺的时候还在絮絮叨叨的讲话，段宜恩进来就把门锁上了，他自己也醉的不清。  
他压在王嘉尔身上，做了好久的心理斗争。  
就亲一口，亲一口他不会发现的。

段宜恩明明在脑中臆想了无数遍，可真看到了醉的晕乎乎的王嘉尔却又舍不得下手。  
要是他痛怎么办，要是他难受怎么办，要是他哭了怎么办，段宜恩只会比他更难受一万倍。

那就真的只亲一下吧，只亲一下。  
段宜恩刚把头埋下去身下的人就迷迷糊糊得睁开眼问，“怎么了哥？”  
酒精上脑的段宜恩一瞬间清醒无比，心脏跳动的频率震得耳膜发痛，他伸出手揉了揉醉鬼的头道，“没事。”  
爬上上铺躺下的时候连自己也没发觉刚才抚过他发丝指尖仍然在颤抖。

段宜恩想过无数次，揪着那柔软的头发把自己硬得发烫的下体塞到他的口里，噎得他说不了话，只得任有唾液顺着嘴边流下，支支吾吾抬着眼睛狗狗一般跪在地上前后的吞咽吮吸着。

但这也只不过是他的臆想而已，要是刚才晚一秒，只晚一秒的话......  
段宜恩自嘲地一笑，拉过被子盖上，只要看着他就好了。

于是多年之后，在他们终于摆脱了十多个人一起住的宿舍，和没有空调热的让王嘉尔直撩背心的简陋练习室的之后。  
只能白日做梦的那个人也没能狠得了心下手。  
只是他在一旁如狼似虎的眼神却从未因摄影机的出现而消失。

完


End file.
